


Can you not fall in love with me?

by LeMayora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: Shizuo was suppose to have a meeting a big break for his career to become a photographer, its not to have fun in the bar with his friends. but when the model didn't show up he met a certain raven beauty which led them into a one night thing. but fate is playful enough to let them meet in a most unexpected way. who would fall first in the set up they made? And does an ex girlfriend's return would make it worse or for better? Shizaya/ AU/





	Can you not fall in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Since i had recovered all my documents ill start one by one posting them all and ill include my late Shizaya Fics
> 
> Hope you will enjoy reading ^^

Music, loud and blaring music is booming in the entire club, different colours of light started to wave through the crowd as if it was looking for someone, bodies swarming on the dance floor and people practically rubbing themselves to one another. Shizuo Heiwajima grimace at the sight and sighed as he sat down the plush circular couch and took a drink from his glass, Shizuo isn't really a fan of clubs and places like this, so you might be wondering why he was sitting there and downing his drink, Shizuo himself is also confused but he had no objections about it either. His team was supposed to meet a client here, if he was to choose a meeting place this club will be not included on his list. Shizuo after all like peaceful places, a café, a restaurant or an office which was very appropriate for meetings. The blond didn't understand it too, why of all places his client choose this place? The answer he was given is enough for him to send a table flying across the whole place. _'Forget about the meeting let's just have some fun first and then get right to it'_ that's what the manager said, luckily Shinra was there to remind him that this project of them is important. With a sigh of defeat Shizuo manages to calm himself down, he do take his work seriously and now he was downing another glass and glanced at their client.

"So, where is this model?" Chigake asked as he picked some chips from the table.

"Uh well, she is rather late, probably won't make it too" The client smiled, his red hair pushed back as he laughed and raised his glass. " She is always like that, but I assure you when she is working she really is working.

"She should be!" Shizuo stood up and excused himself as he walked away, Shinra noticed how pissed the blond is well he understood though. This project is very important for Shizuo, after this there is a big chance that he can go work abroad. Holding a camera is the one thing Shizuo can't give up. Shinra, Chigake and Kadota knew that too well, since high school taking pictures is the one thing that could make Shizuo happy. So after graduation they rented a building made the first floor a studio and the second floor their apartment. Shinra sighed and looked at their client.

"Heh.. Akabayashi-san I'm sorry about Shizuo's behaviour"

"Eh! No it's fine I understand, it's his chance to become a pro, well our model is a pro. One of the best!"

 

"Ahh.. I'm sick of this!"

Shizuo raised a brow as he glanced beside him, he was on the stool now and ordered some gin, he just wanted to get away from there, it's starting to irk him. But the place where he was sitting now is much more irking him, the male beside him keeps on whining, his raven hair was only visible since he was face down on the counter.  
  
"I.. It's tiring!"

"Will you shut up already" Shizuo hissed as he glared at the back of the head of this raven, after hearing this, the raven tilted his head a bit and looked at the blond male looking at him. He smirked and buried his face on the counter again.

"I didn't know monkeys could talk" he mumbled

"What!?" Shizuo growled and gripped the glass on his hands almost breaking it. The raven shrugged and waved his ringed index finger in the air as he responded.

"If you want to buy me a drink then no, if you want to dance with me then no! if you want to ask me out it is also a no" he murmured and Shizuo raised a brow.

"I am not doing any of that! And why should I? for all I know you aren't actrac….tive.." he murmured the last part as he saw the raven raise his head and looked at the blond. Crimson eyes stared at him, along with that long lashes, pale skin and thin smooth lips. His raven hair was a mess but the small pink was visible on his cheeks. Shizuo figured he must be drunk already but he knew that the person in his front was gorgeous, and Shizuo liked, wonderful, amazing and beautiful sight hence the reason he always bring his camera, to capture something extraordinary that can only be seen once and this is the very example of it.

"Huh? You aren't doing anything? But you are beside me" the raven murmured and sighed

"I'm ordering a drink .. what's wrong with you whining like that? It's annoying"

"Because.. I'm tired… my boss is pushing me a lot of work lately… I dun wanna do it" he slurred and looked at the blond.

"Then perhaps you take some day off or a break"

"Nah.. he won't allow it.. and well I can work all day and I still would look handsome~"

"That's not right then.." Shizuo sighed and took a big gulp on his drink until later he found himself laughing and already matching the raven's mood. Giggling and throwing jokes here and there, he wasn't that drunk but he was a bit tipsy already. The raven jumped out of his stool and grabbed the blond on the dance floor.

"I don't dance…"

"Pshh! Anyone can dance stupid" he grinned and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and started to sway his hips sensually along with the music. Shizuo won't deny it, he was attracted to the raven, and his lithe body was perfect, Shizuo proved this by running his hand on the thin hips, staring at each other. Shizuo felt the heat travel on his body, how long was it since he felt this hot and shit! His urges and desires got awaken by the raven, It's been too long since the last time he felt this. And it fuelled more when the raven leaned closer to grind himself against the blond and let out a breathy moan.

"Shit!" Shizuo cursed under his breath as he bucked against the raven, they stared for each other for a long moment as if they were communicating through their gazes, and then.. it happened. Two lips crashed at one another and Shizuo forgotten about his, irritation, about the meeting, and that he left is his friends, fuck no! This felt too good to stop. Grinding against him, the raven deepened the kiss and tongue met tongue, teeth clashed at one another in a heated and sloppy kiss. The dance floor getting steamy and the jeer of the crowded went deaf on Shizuo's burning ears.

 

"Hey, hey Kadota is that?!..."

"Shizuo?" the three male started to gape as they saw the blond on the dance floor making out fervently with someone. At that same moment the two continued their act, not minding that they are putting out a show for everyone. The raven frowned and gripped the blond locks as he started to walk, making Shizuo took steps backwards, with their lips still connected, the smaller male managed to lead them to the back door where the kiss still continued, taking short intake of breathes before diving back at the lips of the stranger. When they reached outside, Shizuo shivered as the other started to lick and suck on his neck, finally taking in his surroundings he half-heartedly pushed the other male.

"Haa… n..not here…" he dragged the other male to the direction where his car was. Finding the right key and inserting them is starting to be a difficult task, trying not to get distracted by the small nips and suck that the small male was doing on his nape. He shivered and cursed under his breath he finally opened the door and grabbed the raven shoving him inside the car he turned to the driver's seat and started the engine.

"We can do it in the car…" the smaller male whines as he crawled and tugged at the collar of the shirt Shizuo wore and started to bite at the crook of his neck as his hand started to roam on the blond tresses. Shizuo groaned and tried to at least focus on the road.

"I don't like it… the space is limited"

"Oho~ why sparkie~ do you want to run and build some obstacle course while doing it?"

"Maybe who k-nn… w..wait!"

The car screeches as Shizuo accidentally stepped on the brakes when the raven cupped his erection. Hissing Shizuo managed to continue his driving through the car was crossing different lanes, he was just thankful that it was already late and the streets were a bit less crowded too, besides his studio is just near the club.  
Shizuo freaked out when the raven straddled him and started to attack his neck.

"Wa..wait oi! Im dr.. ah!" The blond moaned as the raven started to grind against him, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he focused on the streets.

"Mmm.." the raven hissed and yelped as he was sent forward when the car suddenly stopped. "Shit! Can you at least warn me?!"

"You didn't do that when you started grinding against me!" Shizuo growled and ran his fingers on the flushed lips of the raven and traces it with his fingers, the smaller male smirked as he tried to bite the teasing digit but Shizuo growled and pulled his fingers away as he went out of the car. Grinning the raven followed the blond and attacked the other male as he opened the door to his place, Shizuo cursed under his breath as he twist the knob and opened the door, the other male grinned and jumped wrapping his arms round the blonde's shoulder another round of exchange kisses were made. Shizuo moved around the place knocking several things as he ventured to find the light switch, somehow Shizuo can't locate where it was, usually even in the dark he can find it without any trouble but today it seemed to be impossible. With the raven attacking his mouth and violating his body he can't think straight and even his mind was foggy, Shizuo groaned as he was being slammed against the table, his back hurts! But he didn't mind it either. Growling he flipped their positions and pinned the raven against the table knocking the pile of magazines and papers, his lips found the smooth expanse of skin on the slender neck and he started to suck on it.

"Ahhh…"

Shizuo shivered as he heard the breathy moan the other made, glowing crimson eyes looked at the blond, the only thing illuminating the room was the shade of the moon coming out from the window, the smaller male pushed the blond away and dived his lips on his again, hands started to fumble on the buttons of the red shirt the blond wore. Confused Shizuo continued to back away as the raven moved, gasping as he heard something fell down beside him, Shizuo noticed that the smaller male like to kiss his lips and he smirked, hands started to grab the black and white scarf the raven wore and hurriedly unzip the leather blazer he wore and threw it through the room, wherever it landed neither of them cared. The blazer soon was followed by a white shirt, dark jeans and leather boots, it was scattered on the floor along with the blue jeans and red shirt and belt.

"Ngh.. you.. really like moving around huh?" Shizuo asked as he let out a moan, fisting the raven locks that was currently between his legs, heat started to spread around his naked body the room getting hotter and hotter and smaller. Hearing a pop Shizuo shivered as he looked down to be met by a crimson eye.

"Heh.. it didn't bother you very much.. hha.." he cupped the blonde's face and pulled him into another kiss moving around the room.  
A crash, clatter and thud were heard all around the room along with the hard and laboured breathing, the harsh intake of breath and moans erupting into their throats. The feel of each other's body … That was the sum of what Shizuo remembered the other parts were blank, but his did sure knew what happened.

.

.

.

.

 

"Woah…"

"The hell happened here?" Chigake looked around their so called studio that now looked like it's been robbed. Papers, magazines, chairs and tables was disarranged, the lightings were being knocked down. Kadota stared in disbelief at the sight, until Shinra yelled.

"We've been robbed! What should we do now!? Shizuo is going to kill u-" he stopped in his rant as Chigake slapped his hand on the brunette's mouth and grinned.

"I guess he won't do that Shinra, and no one robbed us"

"Then what happened here?"

"Look" Kadota pointed at the blond that was lying on the corner of the room sleeping and was curling into a ball covered by a small blanket. The trio then looked at each other in understanding as they hovered over their friend.

"Holy.. Shizuo you beast" Chigake murmured as he snickered and looked at Shinra before smirking. "Why don't you try this with Celty, huh Shinra?"  
Shinra's face glow bright red as he shook his head "No! Chigake that's just impossible!"

"Stop it you two" Kadota gave both of them a glance.

"Nnn.."

The three stopped and looked down at the slowly waking blond, Shizuo rubbed his eyes as he blinked, trying to take in his surroundings he noticed three familiar faces hovering over him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Chigake beamed and Shizuo sat up immediately and made his head collide with the other three effectively making them wince in pain as they broke the small circle they made.

"That hurts!" Shinra wailed as he rubbed his forehead and looked at the blond accusingly.

"What the fuck!" Shizuo looked at the three of them and rubbed his temples, not because it hurts when they collided with his friends, but because of the alcohol and the hang over that was fogging his mind, what the hell happened? Everything went foggy and mushy when that raven started to ride him and..

"Huh! Where is he?!" Shizuo whipped his head left and right as he searched for the raven.

"Oh.. it's a 'HE'" Shinra murmured and smiled as he looked around.

"So! What's his name?" Chigake wiggled his brows as he looked at the blond. Shizuo gasped as he realized something, how come he forgot about it?!

"I forgot to ask… even his number too and he left before I woke up"

"Wah! That is lame!"

"I know, shut up Chigake! Ugh… my head hurts" Shizuo rubbed his temples and groaned before looking up at Kadota who had a small smile on his face.

"Oh by the way Shizuo after you get dress clean the mess you made okay?" Kadota slowly moved away from Shizuo's eye sight to show him the 'mess' that he made. Shizuo was dumb founded for a moment before a huge blush covered his cheek as he realized what happened in his studio. Meanwhile the three men started to stroll away and into the second floor of the building.

"Ah yes! Shizuo won't be able to boss us around today~" Chigake whistled as he slowly trotted to the stairs, Shinra following with a nod.  
  
"Yeah.. we got a huge discovery today! And oh! We can relax today~"

"No cleaning chores… and I don't have to arrange the studio" Kadota added as he smirked and waved at the blond as they disappeared.

"What a great friends I have"


End file.
